1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for training skiers for downhill skiing and more particularly to such an apparatus which is operable to mount a pair of skis in spaced angulated rested relation on the surface of the earth, the apparatus operable to allow independent movement of the skis about their respective longitudinal axes for the purpose of permitting the skier to simulate various ski turns and thereby helping the skier to develop the correct sense of timing through repetition of the various body positions and ski shifts necessary to perform same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Among the outdoor sports most enjoyed in winter, snow skiing is the sport most popular with winter enthusiasts. With the advent of improved instruction techniques and the development of new, lighter, and improved equipment, this arduous sport, once the province of only quite athletic individuals, is now enjoyed by people of all levels of athletic ability.
The inability of a skier to control his skis in various situations can lead to spills and possible serious injury. Manufacturers of skis have approached the various problems associated with ski control by directing a great deal of research activity toward improving the materials utilized in the manufacture of these skis. Such activities have been directed to, for example, manufacturing skis that have "soft tips" and "hard tails" or conversely "hard tips" and "soft tails" to give the ski varied performance characteristics in diverse snow conditions. In addition, the skis have been manufactured with various edge configurations which are better able to engage the snow surface and give the manifestation of enhanced control.
Although there have been significant advances in producing skis for recreational and competitive use which give the individual skier improved control, skiers of all levels of ability have sought after an apparatus which would permit them further to refine or otherwise develop an improved skiing technique. It should be understood that skiing is a sport which requires a developed sense of timing, balance, and rhythm, especially to perform the expert short swing parallel turns associated with an accomplished recreational skier. To develop this sense of balance and timing, the skier must coordinate assorted muscle groups which perform the weighting of the uphill and downhill skis; the performance of ski edging; pole planting; and the absorption of shock from terrain changes which the skier is traveling over.
Although there have been significant advances in producing training devices for recreational and competitive skiers which gives the individual skier a means by which they can improve their skiing technique in the off season, the improvements in these devices have been only marginally satisfactory. For example, many of the prior art devices do not permit the rotation of the skis about their respective longitudinal axes. This is an important feature inasmuch as this motion is necessary to permit the effective edging of the skis. Furthermore, the prior art devices generally do not permit skiers to utilize their own equipment thereby permitting the skiers to become familiar with the use and "feel" of their equipment.
Another common shortcoming in the prior art devices stems from characteristics inherent in their design inasmuch as the prior art devices are generally incapable of accurately reproducing an actual ski turn thereby permitting the skier to improve their ski technique by allowing the skier to develop the correct sense of timing, balance and rhythm with respect to the turn in question. As a consequence, skiers of all levels of ability have continued to seek after an apparatus for training downhill skiing which permits the skier to pattern actual ski turns with accuracy sufficient to allow the user thereof to improve his actual ski technique and thereby selectively choose the speed and control which he wishes to maintain whether the speed is relatively low or of competitive caliber.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved apparatus for training skiers which is particularly well suited to allow the skier accurately to pattern and coordinate the body positions and ski shifts necessary to perform assorted ski turns in a repetitive and highly accurate fashion, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and which is characterized by ease of utilization.